Glu Mobilebot
Glu Mobilebot |image1 = Glu Mobilebot playing the accordion ready to remove pc and console games.png|caption1 = GLU MOBILE STRONK! REMOVE NINTENDO! REMOVE PLAYSTATION! REMOVE XBOX! REMOVE STEAM!|reality = Glu Mobile Inc.|type = Game developer|country = USA|personality = R-Rated drama personality, Trigger-happy, Anti-gaming boi, Angry, Rude, N***ER, Blockland lover, Racist, 8ball, Jeff the Killer, Mass destroyer, Remvoing Roblox, Swearing (he swears a lot when it comes to most Blockland haters), Demonic, Patroitic, Anschluss, Reichtangle, Baddie, Ugly, Dumb, Fool, Commie, Nazi, Ugandan Knuckles, Friendly, Noob, Brave, Proud, Loser, Logofan, Homophobic, Cruel, Evil and cruel opinion disrespecting homosapien, Cool (not really), Fiendish, Unfunny, Cringe, Unfriendly, Julius Coles, Anti-Nice, Chaotic good (REMOVE PC AND CONSOLE GAMES!), Devilish, Cray, Weird, Ignorant, Arrogant, Crazy, RAWR, Terrorist, Horrorist, RemOOFer, Plain stupid, Murderous, Tezukanschlusser, PeTA, Dense, Dense motherfu*ker, Bad, Awful, Evil, Wants to take over the world, Poop, Stupid, Irrelevant, Irritating, Kebab defender, Serbia, Chevrolet, Kebab remover (rarely), Whale killer, has MPD, Console and PC game hater, Scary (really), some type of Nazi, Suicidal, Appaling (he couldn’t get worse and OMG too many personalities), Still looking for de wae, UTTP, Caillou tlt uolliaC dat tries strayberry shitcakes, Borderline, Right in the middle, Nice, says ‘go commit die’, says ‘kys’, says ‘nice’, Well memed, Positive Christian, Capitalist, (somehow) a Jew, wishes PC and game console companyballs an unhappy birthday, Almost good (to Gameloft), Bold, Powerful, Isolated, also likes to ban Chebbycraft, Confused (his form), Smartless, Mindless, Madman, Aggressive, Suspicious, Childish (sometimes), Ambitious, Strict, Omnibeneveleant, Hates all companyballs/shapes/whatever in general PC and console game companies, Junky, Sudden, ''buongiorno'' and acts like Omsk. And also even an Uzbek fan. (Too many personalities!)|language = English|website = https://www.glu.com/|friends = He understands me We both act like Serbiaball, you like to remove other companies' cars and I like to remove console and PC games, like Serbiaball removing kebab. Maybe yuo are going to of makings handheld and console games? Mobile games are better though, so you are okay., I am like him, Outfit7ball, Zeptolabflask, Big Blue Bubbleball, Hipster Whalewhale, Robtopcube, We both hate Nintendo, Badspot (I'm neutral over him), QuizUpcube, Foxball, 20th Century Foxball, Thanks for anschlussing Tezuka! I am so proud of you Fox, 20th Century Fox and Fox News! (sometimes)|enemies = EAball, Nintendoball, Segaball, Xboxball, DAMN YUO FOR MAKING THE XBOX CONSOLES!! PlayStationball, FUCK YUO FOR MAKING THE PLAYSTATION CONSOLES! REMOVE POKÉMON! Naughty Dogball, Too childish! Legobrick, TT Gamesball, Ubisoftball, FUCK OLD CARTOONS! Eorthly opponent, thank god he’s dead REMOVE FORTNITE!! Haha! You are not a real rockstar! The "Oof" sound is so annoying! Remove! EVEN WORSE THAN ROBLOX!! REMOVE MINECRAFT!! I HATE RETRO GAMES!! SAME GOES WITH YOU!! Hahaha! You can't make a console, thinking it will explode! NYA NYA NYA NYA NYA! YOU ARE GONNA BE DEAD SOON! REMOVE GAMESPY ARCADE! SHUT THE FUCK UP YUO STUPID ROARING MOUSE!! Haha! You break everytime your logo plays! STOP WITH THE WAKKA WAKKA SOUND FROM THAT STUPID PACMAN YOU TRAITOR!! Panasonicball, 3DOshapes, UFO Interactive Gamesufo, Yuo dead! Steamball, FUCKINGS YUO FOR MAKING STEAM!! PC Engineball, Traitor! REMOVE UNDERTALE! Capcomball, CAPCOM'S FRIEND!!!!!! REMOVE!! Shanghai Aliceball, Boring... (mostly), The only mobile game company I hate....BECAUSE OF POKEMON GO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!, I WILL BEAT ALL OF YOU UP!!, HAHA! YOU'RE GETTING SHOCKED!, SHUT THE FUCK UP!! But i can calm down -_-, I DONT NEED TO CHILL!! (at certain times), FUCKING TRAITOR|likes = Mobile games (and removing console and PC games)|dislikes = Console and PC games|date_founded = 2001 (As Sorrent, Inc.ball)|status = Alive|notes = YOU THINK I WILL DIE IN THE FUTURE? NEVER! REMOVE BINTENDO! REMOVE PRAYCRAP! REMOVE XBOOBS! REMOVE NO! REMOVE SEGG! REMOVE SMOKE! REMOVE! REEEEMOVE! REEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEMOVE!}}Glu Mobilebot is a video game company headquartered in San Franciscoball, Californiaball. He believes that console and PC games are bad because REMOVE PC & CONSOLE GAMES!! (Plays the accordion) Relationships * Nintendoball - REMOVE CONSOLE GAMES remove console games yuo are worst console game company. REMOVE MARIO! REMOVE ZELDA! REMOVE SPLATOON! His games are super annoying. He is 100% crap! I'LL OF KILLINGS YUO! * Playstationball - YOU ARE EVEN WORSE THAT FUCKING NINTENDO! REMOVE! * StudioMDHRcube and Joey Drew Studiosbrick - Old cartoon puppet pigs! * Fox Newsball - Boring... * Xboxball - YOUR GAMES ARE REALLY GETTING OF ANNOYINGS! I WILL REMOVE RED RING OF DEATH ON XBOX 360! Gallery 51946899653456780654323456765432345632234.png Category:Video game companyballs Category:American companyballs Category:English Speaking Companyball Category:Non-ball shaped Category:Bots Category:2000's Category:Nintendoball Removers Category:Idiocy Category:Angry companyballs Category:North American companyballs Category:Evil companyballs Category:Too many categories Category:Too many personalities Category:Robots